All I Wanna Do is Make Love to You
by SammyJeanCena
Summary: "A number of things could go wrong tomorrow, and I don't want anything bad to happen to you." Erik stated, "You're my best friend. You're my only friend…" :: During and Post XMFC
1. Chapter 1

**This story was only going to be a one shot, but then it got longer, and I kept adding things. Oh well.**

**It's named after the cover that Halestorm did to All I Wanna Do is Make Love to You. If you haven't heard it, go find it on youtube. It's such a good cover and Lzzy Hale's voice is absolutely amazing. Also if you're looking for good covers she does an awesome rendition of Lady Gaga's Bad Romance. Personally I think it's better than Gaga, but I'm biased because I'm more of a Halestorm fan.**

**Enjoy, guys. Reviews are love. Criticisms are welcome, as long as they're not harsh and mean. :)**

* * *

><p>Charles and Erik were sitting in Charles' study playing chess. It was the night before they'd face Sebastian Shaw and all they wanted was to relax in each others company.<p>

Their friendship had blossomed over the short time they'd been together, and it left both of them wondering if they should expand their relationship or if they should just stay friends. The thoughts from the two men were consumed with each other. Erik was worried that something would go wrong, and Shaw would somehow get to Charles. Charles was worry was on the thought that Shaw could possibly kill Erik. The thoughts made them sick to their stomachs.

"Charles," Erik looked up from the board.

"Yes, my friend?" Charles looked up as well. He could see the worry clear in Erik's eyes, "What's wrong?"

"I'm just thinking about tomorrow."

"I am, too." Charles nodded, "I'm worried, honestly."

"As am I." Erik leaned forward, "I am worried about you."

"Me?" Charles sounded surprised, "Why are you worried about me?"

"A number of things could go wrong tomorrow, and I don't want anything bad to happen to you." Erik stated, "You're my best friend. You're my only friend…"

Charles leaned forward and sat his hand upon Erik's, "Nothing is going to happen to me, Erik. I can assure you of that I will be by your side the whole time."

"I trust that you will, Charles." Erik turned his hand over and clasped Charles'. He squeezed it softly.

They stared into each other's eyes, neither man speaking. Charles' tongue peaked out to wet his suddenly dry lips. Before Erik could stop himself, he'd leaned over the chess board and pressed his lips to Charles'.

Initially Charles was shocked, but after a moment he melted into the kiss and responded to the kiss. Their lips moved perfectly in unison. The only sound were soft sighs coming from both men. Erik's tongue ran along Charles' lips asking for entrance. Charles happily gave him that. He parted his lips and Erik's tongue slipped inside. Their tongues danced together to the beat of their hearts.

They broke for air. Charles' face was flushed, his lips redder than usual, his normally impossibly blue eyes blown black with lust. Erik's face was just as flushed, his eyes just as black. Charles stood, his hand still in Erik's, and pulled the older man up out of his chair. Erik wrapped his arms around Charles and kissed him again.

Somehow they ended up on Charles' bed with Erik over top of the telepath. Their clothes were in a rumpled mess on the floor. Their bodies pressed together perfectly. Charles' legs were wrapped around Erik's hips as the metal-bender thrust slowly, lovingly into him. Charles threw his head back moaning Erik's name softly as he spilt his seed between them. Erik growled coming inside the younger man. They clung to each other, sated and exhausted.

Erik pulled out gingerly, but he didn't move from Charles' arms. He pressed soft kisses onto the telepath's throat.

"Erik," Charles whispered.

"Mmm?"

"Stay with me tonight?"

"Anything you want." Erik smiled. He righted them on the bed and pulled the covers over them, "Goodnight, Charles."

"Goodnight, Erik." Charles laid his head on Erik's chest listening to his heartbeat. Erik kissed the top of Charles' head. Soon he heard soft snoring coming from the telepath.

"Ich liebe dich, meine Charles." Erik whispered before joining the telepath in dreamland.


	2. Chapter 2

**Have I mentioned that this is total AU? I couldn't let Charles get paralyzed. I just couldn't! *weeps***

**Uh-hmmm...now that, that's over. Charles is in the hospital. The boys come to see him. Yay boys! Yay Charles! Oh and Charles is totally angsty, which I am in love with. Angsty Charles is sexy. ;)**

**Enjoy, guys. Reviews are love. Criticisms are welcome, as long as they're not harsh and mean. :)**

* * *

><p>Four days later…<p>

Charles awoke in the hospital. He didn't know how he'd gotten there. He looked around for someone, one of the children, even Moira, but there was no one. He was alone.

Charles touched his legs, and he was surprised that he could actually feel them. The bullet hadn't done as much damage as he'd thought when he was lying in the sand whispering to the others how he couldn't feel his legs. He was lucky.

Charles laid back down on the hospital bed. So much had gone wrong. Shaw had somehow gotten through to Erik. Somehow turned him against Charles. Charles didn't want to know what the mad man had said. He didn't want to think about any of that.

Even though he didn't want to think about it, that's all that was on his mind. Erik's betrayal. Charles bit his lip as he thought of the morning they'd woke up wrapped in each others arms. His head planted on Erik's chest, his ear right on Erik's heart. Everything was still so perfect.

A tear fell as his thoughts drifted to after Erik had killed Shaw. The look he'd given Charles. The anger that was back in his eyes.

_'Erik please don't do this. There are thousands of men on those ships. They're just following orders…'_

Charles shook his head. Why didn't Erik just listen to him? Why? None of this would have happened. He wouldn't have been lying in a hospital bed.

And that was another thing, how he'd ended up in a hospital bed. Why in the hell had Moira shot at a metal-bender? Hello! Erik could deflect it. _Deflect it right into my back._ Charles thought grumpily to himself. It really wasn't Erik's fault. He was the one that stood up. He's the one that knew that flying projectiles were going everywhere. The only thing on his mind had been Erik.

"Damn Moira. Damn Erik. Damn myself for being so protective. Erik could have handled himself." Charles grumbled aloud.

Charles remembered the searing hot pain as the bullet entered his body. He remember the coarse feel of the dirt under him as he fell. Then Erik was there. Cradling him. _Wearing that bloody helmet._

Charles pushed himself out of bed. He couldn't lie there any longer. He needed to think, needed to pace because pacing always helps.

Charles ran a hand through his hair as he recalled Erik's words.

_'We want the same thing, Charles.'_

"I thought we did…at one time, but now? What now? I'm in a bloody hospital and he's where exactly?" Charles asked himself.

_We want the same thing._

"Did we ever really want the same thing? I just want peace, but Erik's told me that peace was never an option. Where did he get that logic? Peace is always an option, if it is chosen."

_I want you by my side._

"And I wanted you by mine, my friend." Charles leaned against the wall his head in his hands. "Oh bloody hell I loved him. If I hadn't been injured I would have followed him to whatever end, or convinced him to see my side of things. I'm sure that would have worked out for the better for both of us. At least I wouldn't be stuck raising three boys alone now."

Charles pushed away from the wall, "How can I say that I'm stuck? I love those three boys. They're quite wonderful. I shouldn't be upset because I have to raise three wonderful, talented boys alone."

Charles stopped his pacing again. He was standing in the middle of the room, "So why is my heart aching every time I say the world _alone_. I'm not _alone_ if I have the boys, am I?"

Charles heard a knock at his door. He looked over to see Sean and Alex walk inside with Hank right behind him. _No. _He told himself inwardly, _I'm not alone if I have them._

"Professor! You're up!" Sean smiled. His blue/green eyes were shining.

"I am up, Sean." Charles nodded giving them a smile.

Sean walked over to the older man and hugged him, "We were afraid we were going to lose you."

Charles hugged the redhead back. Alex and Hank smiled to each other. Charles pulled away and looked at Hank, "Where are we?"

"Close to home. Moira arranged that you be brought here. The people know all about mutants so I can come and go as I please. It's really nice, Professor." Hank smiled.

Charles nodded, "Have you heard from the others?"

Hank bowed his head. Alex stepped in, "Raven called and said they were alright. She wanted to know if you were okay and we told her that you may never walk again."

"How could you tell her that? She's my sister! She worries!" Charles started to freak out.

"We didn't know then what we know now, Professor." Alex put his hands on the older man's shoulders, "We'd been told that you may never walk. The doctors said they wouldn't know anything until you woke up."

Charles took a couple of deep breaths. His sister wasn't with them anymore but that didn't change the fact that they were practically family. He sat down on the bed with his head in hands. Sean sat down beside him and rubbed his back, "Professor, we could call her and let her know that-"

"No, Sean." Charles shook his head, "It's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Sean. I am sure." Charles looked to Hank and Alex, "Will one of you go and see if I can leave? I'd like to go home."

"We'll both go. Come on, Alex." Hank started walking out of the room. Alex immediately followed.

Sean and Charles sat in silence for a few minutes before Sean leaned against Charles, "Raven said that Erik was really worried about you. He came in last night while you were still in a coma. I was watching over you last night and he came in. He had tears in his eyes."

Charles wrapped an arm around Sean, "Did he say anything?"

"He said something in German. I didn't understand it." Sean shook his head, "Ick li-be dick."

Charles chuckled softly, "Ich liebe dich, Sean. It's German for…"

"For what, Professor?" Sean looked at Charles, blue/green eyes wide and curious.

"It doesn't matter, Sean." Charles shook his head and stood up, "Do you know where my clothes are?"

"We brought you a change for when you woke up." Sean hopped down and walked to the other side of Charles' bed. He picked up the suitcase and laid it on the bed, "Here you are, Professor."

"Thank you, Sean." Charles ruffled the teen's hair affectionately.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning M-Preg. This is actually my first attempt at said warning, but the thought of Charles pregnant with Erik's baby is too good to pass up.**

**Enjoy, guys. Reviews are love. Criticisms are welcome, as long as they're not harsh and mean. :)**

* * *

><p>Four Months Later<p>

Charles had started feeling ill in the middle of the night. He couldn't explain what was wrong. He'd eat the same thing the boys would.

"It's probably a side-effect from Cuba." Charles told himself one night, "I'm making myself sick because I'm still thinking about Cuba."

Another thing that was bothering Charles was the fact that he was gaining an insane amount of weight. He was eating right, excising daily with the boys, but he was still gaining weight like he was just sitting around on the couch all day.

Late one February night Charles was sitting down in the kitchen drinking a glass of milk when Hank came in smiling, "Hey, Professor. What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep." Charles smiled softly, "I haven't been getting much sleep since we returned."

"I've been like that too." Hank nodded, opening the fridge to grab the milk.

Charles leaned forward, his head on his hands, elbows on the table. "Hank, give me your best opinion on something."

"Alright." Hank nodded and sat down at the table with his own glass.

"I haven't been sleeping. I've been feeling incredibly ill at all hours of the night and morning. And I've gained a bit of weight, which I can't explain since I work with you three all day perfecting your powers."

Hank scratched his furry chin. He leaned back trying to think of any reason why Charles would be feeling that way. Finally a thought came to him, but it seemed incredibly silly. He decided to ask the professor anyway, "Have you had any weird cravings?"

Charles nearly fell out of his chair, "Hank, are you implying that I may be … pregnant?"

"It's logical. We're mutants so technically we could get pregnant. It could be part of our mutation." Hank shrugged.

"Wonderful." Charles groaned. He let his head fall to the table with a thump.

"Come to the lab, and let me take your blood, Professor. Just so we can be sure." Hank offered.

"Alright, Hank. Just to be sure."

The two walked up to the lab. Hank took Charles' blood, "I'll have the results tomorrow. Right now you should get some sleep."

Charles trudged back to his room. He climbed into bed and tried to sleep, knowing that sleep would probably not find him.

The next morning when Charles walked into the kitchen for breakfast he found Alex and Sean cooking. They both smiled to the exhausted professor. He managed a small smile before sitting in the chair he had been in the night before.

Hank walked into the kitchen with a piece of paper. Charles held his hand out stopping the blue teen, "No need to give me that."

"You may want to read it." Hank held it out.

"I don't need to, Hank. I know what it says." Charles let his head fall to the table like he had the night before, "Bloody hell."

"What? What does the paper say?" Sean asked Hank seeing the professor's distress.

"It says I'm pregnant." Charles sat up and rubbed his head.

Sean dropped the spoon he'd been holding. Alex spun around, "It says what?"

"The professor is pregnant." Hank shrugged.

"He's a guy." Alex squeaked.

"He's a mutant. It just another mutation that the professor was blessed with." Hank explained to his younger companion.

Sean walked behind Charles and hugged him, "If it's a girl can we name her Miracle?"

Charles couldn't stop the smile from appearing. He patted the red-head's arm, "We'll see, Sean."

Alex shook his head and turned back to the food on the stove. Hank smiled and walked over to help the blonde since Sean was now sitting beside Charles discussing baby names and things of that nature.


	4. Chapter 4

**I decided to upload the final part right now because of the fact that I'm not going to be home until Monday. Enjoy :)**

**Enjoy, guys. Reviews are love. Criticisms are welcome, as long as they're not harsh and mean. :)**

* * *

><p>4 Years Later<p>

Charles was lounging in his study reading a book when he felt it. Five different minds. One he noticed almost automatically.

"Raven." Charles grinned. He stood up and walked out of the room. He stopped in his son's room, "Max?"

Max looked up from his toys and Sean. He turned around and smiled at the telepath, "Daddy."

Sean scooped the young boy up and carried him to Charles, "Here's your boy, Professor. I thought you were going to read for a few hours."

"I was, but something caught my attention." Charles took the boy and kissed his forehead. His green eyes sparkled with a smile. Charles ran his fingers through the fluffy brown hair, "Would you like to come with me downstairs, Sean?"

Sean shrugged, "Sure, Professor. What for?"

"You'll see when we get down there." Charles walked out of the room with Max in his arms. They walked down the stairs and arrived at the front door just as someone was knocking.

"…Professor?" Sean cocked his head.

"Relax, Sean." Charles opened the door and was welcomed with a sweet smile from a very blue Raven, "Hello, Raven."

"Charles." Raven smile slowly started to diminish when she saw the little boy in Charles' arms, "And who is this?"

"This is Max." Charles said bouncing the little boy. Max giggled and wrapped his arms around Charles' neck. He looked back at Raven. Her mouth fell open, but before she could ask Charles about the little boy, he moved aside, "Come in. We have much to talk about if you are going to be living here, all of you."

Raven looked at him again, her golden eyes shimmering with tears, "You really mean it, Charles?"

"Of course I do." Charles smiled, "Come on, come in."

Azazel, Angel, Riptide and Emma walked inside. Raven walked in and stood beside Charles, "He's outside. He's refusing to come in because well we didn't know what we'd find if we came back, Charles. We were told-"

"All is well as you can see." Charles touched her cheek, "Relax, sweetheart. I'll go talk to him."

Raven nodded. She wrapped her arms around Charles and hugged him, "I'm sorry I never came to see you. I'm so sorry."

Charles hugged her back the best he could with a child in his arms. He pressed a kiss to her temple, "No more apologies, little sister. It's alright."

"But…"

"No buts. Go sit in the kitchen and I'll be right back." Charles smiled and kissed her cheek.

Raven nodded and went to the kitchen. Charles looked to Sean, "Tell Alex and Hank to get some rooms ready, please."

"Are you sure about this, Professor?"

"Sean."

"Yes, sir. Do you want me to take Maxxy?"

"No, I've got him. I believe it's time he met his other father." Charles smiled before walking out the front door.

* * *

><p>Charles walked around the house until he spotted Erik. He took a deep breath to calm the intense beating of his heart. He walked behind the metal-bender. Erik was staring at the satellite dish. Charles readjusted Max on his hip and cleared his throat.<p>

"I know you're there, Charles." Erik said not looking away from the dish.

"What made you come back, Erik?"

"I almost got them killed." Erik said softly, "I lead them straight to their deaths and we barely made it out alive."

"So what does that tell you?" Charles shifted Max to his other hip.

"I'm not saying that you were right, Charles. We're just not ready. We need-"

"You need more training."

Erik turned around finally to look at Charles. Whatever he was going to say faded as he saw the little boy in Charles' arms. Erik's eyes were full of surprised, "Charles, you're holding a child."

"Yes, I know."

"Why are you holding a child?"

"Because he's my child, Erik." Charles ran his fingers through the fluffy hair of the little boy in his arms.

Erik's mouth fell open. He didn't know what to say to that. Charles had a baby. A boy. A little boy. Who was the mother? Where was the mother? "What- Who- How-"

"You know I understand you better when you're speaking German." Charles shook his head, "Please try and speak English."

Erik shook his head. He pulled the helmet off and ran a hand through his hair before trying again, "How do you have a child, Charles?"

"It turns out that not only am I a telepath, but I can bare children as well." Charles said softly suddenly finding the concrete more interesting than the look on Erik's face.

Erik dropped his helmet. _Mien Gott. Charles had a son which means _"Shit…"

"Bad word!" Max said clapping his hands together.

Charles laughed sadly. He kissed Max's cheek, "Yes, love. That was a bad word."

"He's mine." Erik whispered.

Charles nodded, "Yes."

"W-what's his name?"

"Max Brian." Charles looked at Erik, "Would you like to hold him?"

"Are you sure I won't hurt him?" Erik asked. Charles felt the guilt rising through the man in front of him.

Charles shook his head, "I know you'd never hurt him. You've never hurt me."

"Yes, I have, Charles, or have you forgotten about-"

"Cuba? No, my friend. I have not forgotten about Cuba." Charles shook his head, "And it was not your fault that I was injured. It was not Moira's either. If I was to blame anyone I would blame myself for standing up."

Erik furrowed his brows. He didn't understand Charles' logic.

"You never answered me, Erik. Would you like to hold your son?"

Erik chewed his lip for a moment before he nodded. Charles turned Max around to Erik. Carefully the metal-bender pulled the little boy into his arms. Max looked up at Erik, his eyes so wide. A small smile came to his lips, "Perfection."

Max wrapped his arms around Erik's neck and laid his head down on his shoulder.

"He hasn't had his nap today." Charles whispered.

"Then he needs one. We don't need a grumpy little one on our hands."

"Ours?" Charles asked, bright blue eyes shining.

"Yes, Charles. Ours." Erik looked down at the telepath, "I can't very well leave knowing I have the opportunity to be a father, and the fact that I can share that opportunity with you makes it even more worth."

A brilliant smile broke out on Charles' face. He stepped forward and kissed the elder man. Erik's eyes fell closed. _Charles, I still want you by my side._

You have me, Erik. I'm not leaving your side because now we do want the same thing.

Charles pulled back out of the kiss, "I love you, Erik."

"Ich liebe dich, mien Charles. I love you so much." Erik whispered before moving in and kissing Charles again and again and again.

**The End**


End file.
